The Meddler
The Meddler is a Villain who can control and wipe minds using his eyes. He is known as an antagonist to Scorpio, and operates primarily out of Mathog City. Origin Not much is known about The Meddler's past. He credits this to the furthest back he can remember, when he tried the full extent of his powers, but on himself, using a mirror. This caused him to accidentally brainwash himself. Supervillain Career Consolidating Power The Meddler is first seen obtaining 'Experimental' Government-restricted technology. This gave him a flying fortress, and access to two scientist who he brainwashed into Doctor M and Doctor F. When he decided on his plan to take over Mathog, he began to target individuals of power. He hired Trigger to take out powerful gang leaders such as PLACEHOLDER from the Mathog Benders, and he also hired the Davo crime family to kill Billionaire Nico Retolovan. The Davo Mafia was able to plant an explosive on the Retolovan Private jet, however this assassination attempt led to Nico's girlfriend Jade Williams to be killed instead. Because of their failure, Trigger took on the Nico Retolovan contract, but also a new one for Vick Davo himself. While attempting to assassinate Vick Davo at his Weston Mansion, Trigger found his target being attacked by Scorpio. Using telescoping microphones and lenses, he learned that this new superhero Scorpio was his other target, Nico Retolovan. Scorpio then killed Davo, and Trigger decided to firebomb the mansion. Scorpio was able to narrowly escape. This led to multiple assassination attempts until eventually Scorpio bested Trigger and killed him. Agents of The Meddler The Meddler was unhappy with Trigger's results. So he began his Agent program, to create his own soldiers. He first kidnapped Vanish and Superdude, and forced Doctor M and Doctor F to conduct experiments to give them superhuman abilities. In Vanish's case, this meant teleportation and invisibility, and in Superdude's case, this meant super strength and flight. He then used his powers to re-write their brains and name them Agent Vanish and Agent Super. Brainwashing Mathog City The Meddler's master plan was to brainwash all of Mathog City into being his minions using the Retolovan Industries Signal Disruptor. This signal Disruptor was stolen on his behalf by Agent Vanish and Agent Super. However Scorpio entered his airship and fought his way through some Agent Chi Ken clones. This led to The Meddler confronting Scorpio for the first time, and was unable to mind control him due to Scorpio's mask. With the help of Agent Vanish he captured Scorpio. While beginning to enact his plan, Scorpio destroyed the Signal Disruptor and it caused the reactor of the airship to explode. Death The Meddler was the only person to survive the initial explosion on his airship. He then rushed to the cockpit and tried to control the craft, but soon realized his fate was sealed. He was killed when his airship crashed into the top of Retolovan Tower, killing over 300 people. Powers/Abilities * Mind Control, or "Forceful Hypnotism" as he calls it. This allows him to 'Meddle' with minds (Hence the name) by executing simple commands to fully rewriting the brain and brainwashing. However, any barrier between his eyes and theirs, (Masks, Helmets, Glasses, Contacts, etc.) restricts him from controlling. An exception to this is when a victim looks at his eye on a screen, the desired effect still takes place. Category:Villains